


"The Panty Raid"

by YASSDENSWH



Series: The Sweetest Blood {DISCONTINUED} [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Alternate Universe- Blood Falls, Autumn, BIllDIP if u squint really fucking hard, Crossdressing?, Gen, NOT PINESCEST - Freeform, One-Shot, POV Third Person, Rev Dip is cute and desirable, Reverse Blood Falls, Reverse Dipper Pines, Reverse Mabel Pines, Reverse Pines, autumn pines, contains images/art, dip is a sassy gay, hes a terrible child save him, humor?, implied billdip, reverse autumn pines, u wont even get it, you dont need to know about Blood Falls to read this btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YASSDENSWH/pseuds/YASSDENSWH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Dipper raids Mabel's stuff without her permission. She is disturbed by what she sees. -</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The Panty Raid"

**Author's Note:**

> one-shot i ended up doing as an inside joke for my skype group chat.  
> Figured I could share with you guys too, even if u won't get it much?  
> But u dont really need to know anything to enjoy this , so dont worry!  
> Any questions regarding Blood Falls will happily be answered!!!  
> -  
> Mabel will refer to Dipper as "Autumn" because that is his nickname in BLOOD FALLS, rather than Pine-tree and is used to differentiate Normal Dipper from Blood Falls Dipper.  
> (Also Blood Falls Dipper is not really this awful its just an inside joke where i ruin him completely. Also i need some slutty dipper?)  
> She also calls him Dipper when she's trying to be a bit more serious. So she will call him both "Autumn" and Dipper.  
> -

 

-

**DISCLAIMER:**

**References for Blood Falls Will be offered bellow.**

**Knowledge of Blood Falls is not required to be able to understand/ Enjoy this fic.**

 There is also an image for the fic. : D!

( **IMAGES MAY OR MAY NOT WORK ON FOR YOU!** IF NOT, AND YOU'D LIKE TO SEE THEM, FEEL FREE TO ASK! Attempts to fix this problem are still underway. )

-

 

          Mabel hummed a nameless tune to herself as she painted her fingernails a glittery sapphire, deftly flicking her wrist ever so slightly in practiced strokes. As she meticulously coated her nails with the glittery paint, she noticed movement out of her peripheral vision. Almost out of instinct, she flickered her gaze away from her handy work for just a moment to see what was passing by her. Unfortunately, a moment was all she needed.

       Her eyes locked in on an absurdly well formed but - clearly this person goes out of their way to take care of themselves- but mainly focused on what this vessel was wearing. Her eyes widened in realization and her lip curled in a mixture of annoyance and faint disgust.

“Autumn!” She screeched. “ Are you wearing my stuff again!?”

        Said twin whipped his head around at the sound of his nickname with a hum, his fingers working on tying up his Ombre curls into a neat, stumpy ponytail with what was supposed to be used as a bolo-tie rather than a hair elastic.

 

“Yeah? So?”

       Mabel groaned in frustration and rolled her eyes. Her brother had raided her closet for clothes on more than one occasion; more times than she could recall, in fact. This case was merely another one of those countless instances to add the ever-expanding collection.

“So.” She began, mimicking her sibling’s tone. “I already told you not to wear my stuff!”

          When the other twin only continued to stare with indifference and an underlying look of feigned innocence, Mabel drew in a deep breath from her nose, willing herself to calm down before her hands would snap up and pull her hair out.

“Dipper” She started of calmly. “Why do you feel the need to raid my stuff?”

         The boy shrugged in disinterest.

“Why does it matter? You don’t wear some of these garments anyway.”

        The brunette grinded her teeth, clenching her jaw in aggravation, but minded herself enough to hold her tongue.

“It matters because your frilly-framed ass remain hidden! You can’t simply take my belongings! You just don’t understand!”

         The boy gave a huff and blew up at a stray curl, his emotions mildly brewing with irritation. He placed his small hands on his hips and shifted his weight on one foot, posing in the most sassy stance he could muster. And boy, was he sure a sassy gay.

“No, Mabel. YOU don’t understand. I’m really cute and desirable and I KNOW that. It’s just a fact. If some Spicy Big Daddy walks through that door, I’ll be ready. It’s that simple.”

       Dipper gave a small “ _Hmph_ ” as Mabel resisted the urge to bash her head against the wall behind her as hard as possible. She was ready to scream at this point. Why did he always feel the need to make things difficult?

“Gosh, why are you such a **SLUT**!? You’re like twelve!!”

         She liked to try her hand at flirting with some cute guy like any other powerful beauty would, but her brother managed to outdo her in that aspect. He had a knack for older men. You couldn’t even leave him around a guy without having to bail him out before letting him get swept up by some creep.

        He lusted for attention almost as much as he did for some _“Spicy Big Daddy”_ s dick and that to her was one of the things that made him so damn dangerous. As her right-hand man, other half and TWIN, she felt undoubtedly disgusted. Dipper gave a long winded sigh, shaking his head as if preparing to repeat a lecture being given to a small, forgetful child.

“Mabel, please. I use the internet and I know for a FACT that everyone is out having sex all the time, even twelve year-olds.”

“Yes, but you’re not one of them, **OH MY GOD**!”

“Well why are you such a freakin’ _COCK-BLOCK_!? I could be stepping all over some sugar hunk right now, but I’m not!”

        The fact that this boy’s virginity was still intact was a miracle in itself. And certainly no small feat for Mabel to achieve either. Why couldn’t he understand she was looking out for her brother’s best interest? Get taken advantage of by some sweaty pervert? No fucking way!

“Ugh, Why are you such a-! I seriously don’t want to deal with this right now, Autumn. Oh my freakin’ god. If you don’t get it, thats your problem, but don’t go around wearing my god damn clothes! ESPECIALLY my UNDERGARMENTS!”

“Well I don’t have to deal with this either! I don’t care! Geez, why are you so stingy sometimes? You know what, whatever. You don’t have enough lace on these for my tastes anyway.”

        With that, Dipper promptly crossed his arms over his camisole-clad chest and sharply turned on his heel, sashaying away with his head held high in defiance.

“But I’m keeping these socks!”

         Dipper called out, strutting off with Mabel’s thigh-highs into another room. The girl leaned against the wall and sighed heavily. She raised a perfectly manicured hand to rub at her temples, attempting to dissipate the headache she could already feel coming on. No one knew that her brother could be like this. The side of them they showed to the public was strictly professional and calculated down to the most minor detail, including throwing in some childish antics for youthful charm.

        They knew what the crowd loved and exploited it to the fullest. The audience knew only what they saw and the twins made sure to keep it that way. Her twin wasn’t always sporting such a sour attitude, but man, could he become a real diva when he was. It was a serious pain in the ass, but they would get over these petty arguments in not time. It was their nature, they were still twins, and they were really close despite how heated their arguments got at times. She just wished he would understand the hints people gave off. If he didn’t get it now, then he probably wouldn’t ever.

          She just didn’t know how to tell him what she REALLY thought. Because honestly, she wasn’t arguing about the clothes. She couldn’t give a damn about pieces of fabric she never bothered to wear, Dipper was right about that. But the real issue, she’d never be able to tell him. He was sassy as hell, yes, but still a sensitive soul. They both may never be able to live it down if she said it out loud.

_‘He just doesn’t understand._ ’ Mabel thought. _‘It’s like looking at myself, only clad in slutty garments, with short hair and semi-tucking.’_

__

          The brunette shivered at the imagery of her brother walking around naked, looking JUST LIKE HER, but with a lil’ baby dick. She shook her head and cleared her throat, thinking it best to bring her focus back to her momentarily abandoned nails and finish off her nail art. With more determination than ever, she willed away any thoughts regarding her brother wearing lace and continued working diligently on the task before her. She soon forgot about everything else and began humming her tune again as she regained her previously shattered moments of peace.

 

 

\- - -

 

**VISUAL REFERENCES FOR REV! BLOOD FALLS:**

 

_**Michel "Autumn" (Dipper) ["Pine-tree"] Pines:** _

 

  

 

_**Mabel "Blood Sunset"  ["Shooting Star"] Pines:** _

 

 

**REFERENCES FOR BLOOD FALLS:**

 

_**Dipper/Autumn:** _

[ [1](http://yassdenswh.tumblr.com/post/120318707855) ] 

_**Mabel/ Blood Sunset:** _

 

-

 (!STEAL THESE AND I'LL KILL YOU!) :D _ _[Yes, Autumn has a Tooth Gap]_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> WAIT!! Before Ya'll hound me down, ya needa know:  
>  **Bill. Bill is the "Spicy Big Daddy" . Aite? BILLDIP! BA-BING!!**  
>  There ya go, implied af.  
> -  
> Autumn is not really that slutty or sassy gay, it's just an inside joke that got out of hand and is entirely my fault.  
> I take responsibility.  
> Blood Falls is not really like this. (nor would REVERSE BLOOD FALLS be, either.)  
> Plz take this disclaimer into consideration, it's a very cool AU , I swear!!!  
> -  
> Also plz dont re-post these images, I spent a lot of time on them. Also, I'll kill you.  
> And sorry about the edit/fakes quality. I don't have photo-shop, so I made these edits on MS Paint.  
> -  
> I ENDED UP GETTING INTO THIS ONE-SHOT WAAAAAAAAAAAAY MORE THAN I SHOULD HAVE BCUZ **I MADE A FUCKING PICTURE FOR IT!!**  
>  Remember, he's still twelve.  
> "I'm cute and desirable" Is right, WHAT HAVE I DONE!!??!!? OAO!!


End file.
